garofandomcom-20200223-history
Zem
Zem is a midnight blue Makai Armor that specializes in spear combat. Whoever wields the armor shall take the title as Zem the Obsidian Knight (黒曜騎士・ゼム Kokuyō Kishi Zemu).'' The armor is wielded by Dario Montoya in Divine Flame. The armor was corrupted due to Dario's turn to the dark side and was lost after Demon Tower Nigra Venus absorbed the fallen knight. Description & Characteristics Zem is a midnight blue armor with silver parts and golden crosses on its shoulder pads. The helmet has two horns and three white ponytails that stretch down to the waist. Like most armors, Zem's belt contains a purple circle symbol at the solar plexus to remove the armor from its user (if hit hard enough in emergency cases, like a Lost Soul Beast situation). Oddly the maker of the armor didn't give it much of a wolf design, atypical of most makai armor creation. For combat, the knight has a makai spear instead of a traditional sword. In its dormant form, the spearhead is twice the size of a typical spear, suggesting the weapon requires great physical strength to master. In its activated form, the weapon becomes a double-headed cross spear. The spearhead is now a crossed-blade, it can be used for long-range stabbing, impaling, raking, and cutting. Because of its cross design, it can block and deflect attacks from a distance. The opposite end of the spear has a small blade tip as well, this allows it to attack two targets at the same time and anchor himself to the ground on when needed to. For combat assistance, Zem has its madōba, Raimei. The stallion is for high-speed transportation and horseback combat. Raimei has no special gimmicks, it is just a mechanical stead that helps Zem reach its intended point. When fighting in water, Raimei seemingly glides through the water like a jet ski. Raimei's full capabilities are not clearly defined, including Zem's dark form. When Dario went to the dark side, Zem turned into Dark Zem. However, Dario can hide his armor's dark form at will. When revealed, his mask retracts to form a wolf-like helmet and the armor obtains neon-purple accents. Dark Zem's combat strength was great enough to be on par with both Garo and Zoro, single-handily fighting them both at the same time. However, it's unclear whether the armor's power was enhanced through its dark transformation or were just Dario's skills as a knight. Upon observation, Zem only used Madō Flames and Blazing Armament in his dark form and not his regular form. But since all knights can use Madō Flames in their regular armors, Zem should hypothetically be able to use it as well. Suggestively, Dario is able to use the flames more often. Another unclear aspect of Dark Zem is how it is able to bring out painful memories with his flames. Upon injury, Dario can see the injured target's worst memories while the person relives it. While it doesn't bring forth insanity, it can cause psychological trauma to the person inflicted on. Zem has proven to be a strong adversary in the battle against Horrors, it is ironic that the armor would end up serving the dark forces it was intended to fight against. The fate of the armor is unclear as Dario was turned into Sir Venus. His spear was lost in the commotion, suggesting the armor is permanently lost. Skills & Abilities * '''Spear Proficiency': Zem is an armor specialized in spear combat. * Purple Madō Flames: Dark Zem can engulf his enemies on them to make them relive their most painful memories, as shown with León. Tools & Weapons * Makai Spear: Since this spear has a bladed cross on one end and the spearhead on the other, Zem can either use the bladed cross to slice horrors or use the spear part to impale his enemies. Dario can also throw the spear at great ranges to take down its target. * Raimei: Zem's Madō Horse. History Early Days Dario was trained by a Makai Knight and inherits the title of this armor at some point in his life. One night, when a horror invaded the castle, Dario as Zem saved the princess from being eaten and fought the horror until he finally destroys it. Divine Flame Dario first used Zem to save Leon from Nigra Venus' servants and then kills them in the fight. After Dario reveals his true colors, Zem is used along with its Madō Horse Raimei to battle both Garo and Zoro, until its corrupted form is finally revealed. After revealing himself to be one of Nigra Venus' servants, Dario uses his purple Madō Flames to look into Leon's mind and see that their lives are similar, which makes Dario offer Leon to join him. Dark Zem is used to battle Garo until Dario is eventually defeated. Pics Gallery Zem.jpg Zem 1.jpg Zem 2.jpg Zem 3.jpg Zem 4.jpg Zem 5.jpg Dark Zem 1.jpg Dark Zem 2.jpg Dark Zem 3.jpg Dark Zem 4.jpg Dark Zem 5.jpg Notes & Trivia * Unlike other Makai Armors, Zem's wolf motif was apparent only in its corrupted form. ** Zem was also the only known Makai Armor able to switch between its normal and corrupted state, befitting fallen knight Dario's delusional mindset. * As Dark Zem, the glowing lines on the armor are similar to the glowing lines of Ki that are seen on Makai Armors in the era of Vanishing Line. Articles & References TBA External Links TBA Category:Divine Flame Makai Armor Category:Makai Armor Category:Makai Armor (anime) Category:Destroyed Makai Armor Category:Corrupted Makai Armor Category:Blue Armor